


Wish upon an android

by SaladandPeace



Series: How it could have been [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Connor becomes fatherfigure?, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Other, cole is alive, i smile and cry while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaladandPeace/pseuds/SaladandPeace
Summary: The whole deviancy problem and revolution happened three years earlier. The car crash never happened. Cole is alive. Connor stays in Hank’s house together with his son and dog for the time being.-this is so sweet to imagine, yet heartbreaking to realise it’s not cannon-





	Wish upon an android

**Author's Note:**

> I need to give a shout-out(?) to SpicyReyes with their fic “possibility”, which is amazing. At a certain point Hank imagines for a fleeting moment how it’d be to live with Connor and Cole together. It was stuck in my head, so here its is. 
> 
> -I’ll link it at the start of the fic.-

[(Link to possibility)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886866)

 

**One day after the revolution**

 

‘And this? And this? How much calories is this?’

Connor frowned and looked at the hamburger in front of Cole.

‘That has an amount of 239 calories. It also has almost triple the amount of grease and cholesterol you’d need.’ He looked at Hank, ignoring Cole’s enthusiastic squeals. ‘You should at least give him some salad or other vegetables to accompany the meal.’

Hank looked back and shrugged. ‘Cole won’t eat it anyways. I tried to give him some raw vegetables in the past, but he doesn’t eat them, so I gave up on it.’

‘How about when I cook them?’

‘Well you can try it, but you don’t have to, I mean-‘

Connor ignored Hank and bent towards Cole, who was happily munching on his burger. ‘Would you like me to cook some vegetables for you?’

Cole’s eyes lit up and he nodded fiercely. He swallowed quickly and supplied his enthusiasm with an explanation. ‘Yes! Dad barely ever cooks for me!’

Connor gave a quick but stern look at Hank, who looked embarrassed. _He should_ Connor thought. He went over to the kitchen. He had done some grocery shopping earlier and he was thankful for that. He took some carrots and chopped them up

Hank came over to him. ‘You really don’t have to, you know? The kid is almost done with his hamburger anyways and-‘

‘Boys his age should eat enough and healthy so that they can grow properly. From now on, I’ll cook for the both of you and make sure you eat healthy. Besides, it seems like he doesn’t mind someone cooking for him.’ Connor looked over his shoulder at the boy who was running around playing with an airplane and making the appropriate noises. It made him feel warm inside. Weird. He ran a check but found that there were no errors.

He glanced at Hank, who was looking at Cole too, a loving smile on his face. He might act tough at work, but he’s just a big softy really. Ignoring the warm glow that was spreading in his chest, he went back to the carrots and threw them in the boiling water he had prepared earlier. In all honesty, he had never cooked before, so he hoped that the information he found online was enough.

 

 

  
It had been enough, Connor decided as he saw Cole stuffing one piece after the other in his mouth. The warm feeling appeared again and Connor started to see a connection. He cataloged the feeling as non-dangerous. Connor took the empty bowl as soon as Cole was done and proceeded to the dishwasher.

‘Connor?’ He stopped walking. And turned back around towards the boy.

‘Yes Cole?’

‘How long will you stay?’ He sounded pleading, like a puppy. Connor shifted his gaze towards Hank. He was sitting on the couch watching television, but his eye movement didn’t match the program. It was clear his attention was with the conversation between him and Cole, but he didn’t intervene.

‘You will stay for a while, won’t you? Please?’

Connor snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at the puppy-eyed child in front of him. ‘It depends on what you’re father says. He wasn’t too fond of me not so long ago, but he seemed to have warmed up to me, so the proba-‘

‘DAD! DAD!’ His audience was gone, running towards the other adult in the room. Connor wasn’t even sure if he had heard anything besides the first sentence. ‘Can Connor stay with us for a while? Pleeeaaase?’

Hank gave a slight grunt as Cole half-jumped on him. The warmth in Connor’s chest started to spread alarmingly, so he turned around and focussed on putting the bowl in the dishwasher. He couldn’t help but overhear Hank’s answer to his son though. A smile went over his lips. Cole would be happy to know that “as long as Connor wants to stay” meant more or less the same as “forever”.

 

 

 

  
Connor stood in the doorway as Hank tucked Cole in. He saw the man give his son a kiss on the forehead and saved it in his database as a sign of affection. Connor walked away, feeling too much as an intruder. Cole’s voice followed him through the hallway.

‘Dad, will Connor come say goodnight too?’

Connor halted. Unsure. No, it wasn’t his place to say goodnight to Cole. Connor was just a guest. He heard Hank grunt something and walk out the room. He quickly went to the kitchen to act as if he had been there for a while when Hank walked in.

‘Cole asks if you can come say goodnight. You better do it or he will stay awake till morning waiting.’

Connor looked at Hank. He felt a sense of gratitude of which he couldn’t find the source. He smiled politely at Hank and walked towards the dim lit bedroom.

‘Connor!’ was the greeting he got. He smiled involuntarily as he felt the warm feeling again. He crouched down at Cole’s bed.

‘You called for me?’

‘Yes! You didn’t come to say goodnight yet!’

‘Well then, goodnight Cole.’ He was answered by silence and thought he had accomplished his mission. He started to get up from his position, only to be stopped by a tug at his sleeve.

‘Can you give me a goodnight kiss too?’

‘A goodnight kiss?’ Connor analysed the word and connected it to Hank’s action earlier. ‘Sure, Cole.’ He bent down and placed a soft kiss on the young child’s temple. It was the first time he had given a kiss to someone. He got back up and smiled at Cole.

‘Goodnight Cole. Sweet dreams.’ He turned around and walked out of the room.

‘Sweet dreams Connor’, he heard Cole reply silently. _Androids don’t dream_ , he thought, but he kept it to himself.

He found Hank sitting at the table, going through the magazine.

‘He really likes you, huh? I thought he would.’

‘How come?’

Hank looked up at him. Humans didn’t have LED’s, but if Hank had had one, it would have been yellow for a good minute.

‘Dunno, you just have- You’re just like- I don’t know! You’re just the type of person he’d like I thought.’

‘Oh’ Connor sat down opposite of Hank. ‘He liked the carrots I made him, so I will continue to cook for the both of you.’ He tried to change the topic. ‘After the end of the evacuation, I’ll make lunch when he goes back to school. I think he’d like that.’

‘You don’t have to, you know.’

Connor looked Hank in the eyes. ‘I don’t have to, but I _want_ to. When I was standing behind Marcus when he gave that speech, I felt lost. I had achieved my goal and I had lost my purpose. I don’t know what to do without a goal. Caring for you and Cole- it makes me have a purpose again.’

Hank frowned. He looked like he wanted to say something back. ‘Okay.’ He said eventually.

‘Lieutenant, may I ask you a personal question?’

‘You don’t ever do anything else. Besides, call me Hank. I probably lost my job and you’re living here now, taking care of me and my son. I think it’s safe to say we’re on first-name basis here.

‘Of course... Hank...’ Connor updated the information sheet on Hank in his head. Title: Hank. ‘So why didn’t you and Cole evacuate like almost any other human?’

Hank’s expression turned sad and he looked towards Cole’s room. He sight and looked at the table.

‘When he was three, his mom left us. Since then, he seems to have a fear of being separated from things or people he cares about. Leaving our home and city behind without me being able to tell him when or even _if_ we will return would be too hard for him. The kid already has difficulties with going on vacation, poor thing.’ He sighed again. ‘I can only hope that the departure of his friends won’t do him too much harm...’ Hank’s voice faltered. It was clear how much he cared about his son.

Connor tried to think of something to say, but he felt nothing he could say would have the satisfying result. Maybe not words. He put one hand over Hank’s hand. And tried to smile reassuringly when the man looked up at him with a surprised face. He withdrew his hand from underneath Connor’s.

‘You know, I think it’s good to have you around... for him.’

A beat of silence

‘Thank you Connor. For everything.’

At least something Connor knew an answer to.

‘You’re welcome, Hank. And thank you too. You did just as much for me.’


End file.
